Hosho Hanon
Hosho Hanon, usually called Hanon by her friends, first appeared in episode 1 as Lucia's Classmate. She is the Princess of the South Atlantic Ocean at the same time, she is the holder and the user of the Aqua Pearl which makes her the Aqua Mermaid Princess. Unlike Lucia, she had her Coming Of Age Ceremony when she turned 13 like most of the Mermaid Princesses. 'Appearance' 'Human Form' When Hanon is in Human Form, her tail is replaced by feet. Her appearance has mostly changed. Her hair is shorter, reaching to her shoulders but stays wavy. She puts her bangs on her right side of her face and she has a barrette shaped like an 'x' on her bangs. She has Brown eyes and she still wears her pendant with her pearl in it. She wears random clothes and most of it has the color aqua. 'Mermaid Form' Unlike her Human Form, her hair is now almost reaching her tail though it being wavy remains and she has 2 stars on her bangs. Her eyes are Blueand she wears an aqua bracelet on her upperleft arm, 2 darker bracelets on her right wrist and another 2 darker bracelets on her tail. She wears clamshell bra like most of the mermaids and she wears her pendant containing her pearl. She also has Star Earrings. 'Idol Form' Like her Mermaid Form, her hair is long, reaching her knees. She wears a Light Blue Dress, Gloves and Boots that match with her dress. The upper part of her dress is mostly Light Blue and the lower is more of a Sky Blue that has 3 layers and ruffles. Her Gloves and Boots are Baby Blue. She still has the same Earrings, Barretes and she has Pearl Bracelets on her wrists and ankles. Like most of her forms, she wears her clamshell-shaped pendant containing her pearl. Her microphone, like other mermaid princesses, has her pearl at the center of it's head. 'Super Idol Form' Not much is majorly changed. Her boots and gloves has now 2 layers though the 2nd layer is Sky Blue. Her skirt still contains 3 layers though the 2 lower layer is colored Sky Blue. A big blueish ribbon is added to her back above the skirt. Some stripes are added to her upper part of her dress on the left and right side. Her hair is somwhat longer in this form. 'Attitude' She has a bright and a bubly personality similar to Lucia. She often has a fight with Lucia but she still cares for her and her other friends.Whenever she sees a cute boy, she directly tries to get attention. Though she's in love with Tarou, she still likes to hunt cute boys. She's also very dreamy especially on a cute boy. 'Transformation' Before Hanon Transforms, she shouts "Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" which means "Aqua Pearl Voice!" Hanon has 2 transformations: Underwater Transformation and Land Transformation. 'Underwater Transformation' Mermaid Form to Idol Form Transformation 'Land Transformation' Human Form to Idol Form Transformation 'Songs' Her character songs are: '1st season: Ever Blue' '2nd season: Mizuiro no Senritsu' Trivia *Hanon seems to be the shortest mermaid besides Seira *She is voiced by Hitomi Terakado *Her favorite subject is Japanese Class while her least favorite is gym *Most of her things are colored in the shades of blue (lighter ones) including most of her clothes, her bed, her wall color in her room and even her bathtub. *She is mostly like Lucia except Lucia does not hunt for boys. *She likes to imagine she and Tarou together, Tarou liking her and they have a relationship. Category:Characters